A different friendship
by gleeandpotter
Summary: Things doesn't always end up the way you think... At least not for Harry. Okay, I suck at summaries. Just read the story :) Words: 1496.


A different friendship

Harry, Hermione and Neville were the only Gryffindors to come back to Hogwarts for their 8th year. Ron had died in the battle and the others had either gotten jobs or just wouldn't come back. The three of them mostly kept to themselves, and that's why they were so surprised when they got an invite for a party. A _Slytherin _party.

"No way I'm going to that" Harry had made up his mind from the moment he saw the Slytherin crest.

"Why not, Harry? All of the Slytherins that's back was acquitted for their actions in the war. Hey, you were the one that got Malfoy acquitted." Hermione argued.

"That doesn't mean I suddenly want to be his best bud, Mione. The only thing I testified for was that he didn't tell Bellatrix that it was me that time at the Manor. It was the jury that got him acquitted, not me."

"Yeah, yeah. But anyways, Harry. We should go. We keep to us selves too much. It's not good for us. Even though it is a Slytherins party we don't have to talk to any of them. Hey, it's three of them, and I don't really think either of them would want to talk to us anyways. They probably just invited us because that Zabini guy wanted to, for Ginny's sake." Said Neville.

A half year after the war was over, Ginny had started to date Blaise Zabini. It didn't fit well for either her family, or her friends, but she was sure that he wasn't a bad guy. She even said she loved him.

"Fine, we'll go. But only if Hannah, Susan, Ernest, Anthony and Lisa is going too."

That was all of the people in Harry's year that was back. Harry, Neville, Hermione, Malfoy, Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernest MacMillan, Anthony Goldstein and Lisa Turpin. Out of so many students, that was the only ones who had decided to go back and finish their education.

_.

When they got to the party, they saw that it wasn't just the 8th years that was invited. The 7th years was there too. They got there pretty late, so many of the attendants were already pretty wasted. Turned out Zabini got a bunch of firewiskey left over from his dad when he was set in Azkaban, and he brought it with him to school.

The three Gryffindors started pouring in, so they could catch up with the others. After a while they got separated, and Harry was left to himself to watch. After what seemed like 2O firewiskeys, he fell down on a couch. Or what he thought was a couch.

"HEY!"

He got up faster than a Firebolt and turned around. And there, just where he had just sat, were Draco Malfoy. Was it just Harry or did Malfoy look really hot in leather pants?

"Oh my god, what am I thinking. Must be the firewiskey" Harry said under his breath.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy. Didn't see you there."

"That's not so strange, with like a hundred firewiskeys in you, you probably can't see much."  
Draco smirked at him. Harry had never thought of how sexy he was with that smirk plastered on his face.

"STOP IT, HARRY!" he thought to himself. Then he thought of something.

"How do you know what I've had to drink? Have you been watching me?"

"Don't kid yourself, Potter. Why would I be watching you?" Malfoy said, but his eyes said something entirely different. They started at his face, and went down to rest at his… cock. Yes, Harry wasn't that drunk. He could clearly see that Malfoy was watching, no, actually _staring _at his cock. And what was even more disturbing than that thought was the sudden burning in his stomach, and that his cock seemed to twitch in his pants. Obviously Malfoy caught on to that.

"What's up with Potter junior there?" He said. He seemed far more interested than he most likely would want Harry to hear. Harry thought about it a bit, and felt his cock twitch a couple of more times, and took a chance.

"Why don't we go find out?"

Suddenly Malfoys eyes were up in Harrys face again. It seemed like he was trying to find out if this was a trick or a honest question. After a while he seemed to have made up his mind.

"See you in the Room of Requirement in 15." And then he was gone.

Harry didn't really got time to think about what he just had made a deal of. He suddenly got nervous and took a couple of more shots from the firewiskey in his hand. It seemed to have the effect that he wanted it to have, because he suddenly felt brave and determent. This was what he wanted. This was what he needed.

_.

Harry had just got himself in to the room, which was now a bedroom with a kingsize bed and a fireplace beside it, when Malfoy attacked him. Soon tongues battled tongues, and clothes were ripped off. Harry had never in his whole life been so turned on. His cock almost burst out of his pants when Malfoy bit his neck. He continued down, and soon he was licking his now very erect nipple. A moan escaped Harrys mouth, and that seemed to turn Malfoy on too, because he continued downwards, and was soon at Harrys cock. He bit it and licked it from outside of the pants, and Harry could feel his balls tighten up.

"No," he thought. "This is not going to be over this fast."

He grabbed Malfoy by the hair and pinned him to the bed. Seemed that Malfoy liked it rough, for he almost screamed in pleasure now. Harry lay down over him and bit and licked every inch of Malfoys torso. Malfoys moaning was beginning to become too much for Harry, so he didn't care to warm up too what was going to happen any more. He got down to Malfoys pants and got them of as quickly as he could. He wasn't wearing any underwear, so it was his cock that caught Harrys sight.

"Wow!" He thought. That was quite a sight. He had never seen anything bigger or more perfect in his entire life. He grabbed the deliciousness and stroked it hard up and down. Malfoy couldn't stop moaning now. Harry couldn't keep his eyes of the delightful cock, and decided that he wanted a taste of it. He licked from the balls and up to the head, where Malfoys precum went straight into his mouth. Malfoy tasted so… exiting. It was so intoxicating that Harry didn't know what to do with himself. He took the entire thing in his mouth and sucked. Malfoy was now screaming Harrys name, and he was shivering of pleasure. Harry decided he wanted more, so his finger found Malfoys hole and started to finger it with all his power. Harry was a little surprised when that seemed to only turn Malfoy on more. He never thought he would bottom for anyone. Well, he wasn't going to let a chance like that go to waste, so he added another finger and started scissoring the Slytherin.

"I could really use some lubricant" Harry thought to himself, and immediately found some on the nightstand next to the bed. He got some on his fingers and some around Malfoys hole and continued to finger his ass.

"I can't take it anymore, Potter. Get your cock in there" Malfoy screamed.

Harry didn't need to be asked twice. He ripped of his pants, took some lubricant on his cock and took place at Malfoys hole.

"I'm going to be careful, okay, Malfoy?"

"The fuck you are" said Malfoy and wrestled Harry so he was suddenly on top. And with one seconds thought he buried Harrys cock in his ass. Both men screamed out in pleasure, a little in pain for Malfoy sake. When Harrys dick was all inside him. He sat still for a couple of seconds to adjust to the big cock in his ass, and then he started to move. At first it was slow, but after a couple of minutes he rode Harry so fast and hard that Harry saw stars. He couldn't get out a noise, just lay there gasping for air. Malfoy was screaming and moaning and couldn't stop.

"I-I-I-I'm cuuuuuuuming". He shouted.

Malfoys hole tightened around Harrys cock as he came, and that, together with Malfoys sexy screaming put Harry over the edge. He came harder than he had ever came before, filling Malfoys ass up with his cum.

Malfoy fell down on Harrys chest to catch his breath. Harry muttered a charm to clean them both up, and the he just lay there to catch his breath too.

At some point they fell both fell asleep, Malfoy on top of Harry, still with his cock inside of him.


End file.
